


How Large the Teeth

by empathalitis, timeandteacups



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #ThePumpkinIsPeople, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Biting, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Monster sex, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spit As Lube, Wendigo Hannibal, Wendigo!Hannibal - Freeform, Werewolf Will Graham, Werewolf!Will, Werewolves, werewolf!Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathalitis/pseuds/empathalitis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/pseuds/timeandteacups
Summary: After being bitten by a lupine creature in the woods of Wolf Trap, Will has had to endure his own gruesome transformation on the night of every full moon. Fearing a loss of control, he struggles to restrain himself, locking his dogs away upstairs and secluding himself to the ground level of his home – but it isn't enough. This time, he asks for Dr. Lecter's help, but Hannibal has other ideas once he finds out what Will truly is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, empathalitis sent a prompt featuring werewolf!Will and Wendigo!Hannibal to [Reapersun](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/) and [Belladonna_Q](http://belladonnaq.tumblr.com/) for their Halloween prompt requests. [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509237) is what they came up with. We loved their work (and the prompt!) so much that we hoped to someday write something very loosely inspired by both. We thought this Halloween would be the perfect time to do so! 
> 
> The title is from Hozier's "In the Woods Somewhere".
> 
> Written for #ThePumpkinIsPeople event by [HannibalCreative](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/). This is just monster porn. No plot can be found here. Please heed the tags before reading!

Hannibal came to a halt as soon as he stepped inside the simple farmhouse Will Graham called home. He'd been here before – had let himself in to see how Will lived, sifting through his belongings to get a feel for the man who would become his newest patient. What had been a quaint, homely atmosphere now carried the heavy undercurrent of something ominous.

It excited him, kindling the fire of his burning curiosity. It was a reaction rarely garnered. 

Piles of wire line and nylon rope sat coiled on the hardwood floor, loops of thick cordage and motorboat tie-downs. Ratchet straps of woven fabric, hooks and marine shackles, locks and mechanisms of all kinds were spread out across the rug. He had never seen anything more than a few old boat motors in Will's living room. This was a startling contrast. 

A single sturdy wooden chair was positioned in the center of the room, lending to the chilling atmosphere of a torture or interrogation scene. Eerie and unsettling, it would play well into a gritty horror-suspense film. 

"This is some serious equipment," Hannibal said, voice quiet but grave. "Industrial grade."

"I know. It's what I've got. Boat mooring, anchor chains. It needs to be strong." 

Hannibal noted the barricaded windows, turned around to be greeted by the reinforced front door. A number of deadbolts and heavy locking pins were mounted to the lock stile – sturdy and self-installed, he presumed.

"Are you trying to lock yourself in, or keep something out?" 

Will inhaled deeply through his nose, then released a long, shaky sigh. He could feel himself teetering on the edge of truth.

"Both," he said, rubbing soothingly at his upper arm. "I can't afford to get out, or let anyone—anything—in. Nothing that moves, nothing living or breathing can be where I am. It's too risky." 

Hannibal bent down to run his thumb along the smooth, cool metal of a chain link. "These are steel. Do you anticipate you'll break through them?" 

Will could hear the disbelief in Hannibal's tone. He knew there wouldn't be any convincing him, not unless he _saw_. It wasn't something Will could afford to show him, not unless Dr. Lecter was willing to risk his life. 

"I'm not taking any chances," Will answered. "Wire and rope wasn't enough last time. I woke up naked in a cornfield, covered in dried blood. There was a huge buck lying dead right beside me." 

He didn't mention he'd been the one to kill it, though he assumed it was largely implied. Will remembered how it had tasted. How he'd mauled and mangled it alive. 

Hannibal was silent, perhaps at a loss for words. Will took the chance to continue. 

"What if I told you I got… _violent_ at night?"

"I'd ask you what kind of violent," Hannibal replied. "And I'd wonder if it had anything to do with the full moon. Do you have an affinity for such nights?"

Will blinked and shook his head as he began to sweat. His body trembled lightly. 

"Like tonight?" Will’s lip curled, but he fought back the dark amusement, scrubbing a hand down the side of his face instead. He took a seat in the wooden chair and straightened, sitting up tall against its back. "I sleepwalk," he lied. "I... I'm not aware of myself. I lose control. It's dangerous." 

"The moon can inspire madness in the best of us." 

Will’s shoulders fell, eyes cinching shut as he fought the urge to massage his temples. "Call it whatever you want," he said. "But I'll need you to restrain me. Tie me up, take my dogs and leave. Just for the night. It's important that you don't try to come back before morning. Can I trust you?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were convinced you were some sort of monster," said Hannibal. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Will doubted that anyone could comprehend the full extent of his unfettered nature – the physicality of his inner beast unleashed, so terribly alive and _feeling_. How could he make Dr. Lecter understand? He probably already thought he was insane, intent on being tied down and left alone.

"If you told me what, Will?" 

_Here goes_ , Will thought, eyelids slowly cracking open. He hoped Hannibal wouldn't recommend he check himself into a psychiatric hospital, but it was a response he'd prepared for nonetheless. He'd heard it all before. This wasn't his first rodeo, but with Hannibal’s help, he hoped it'd be his last.

"That I was... bitten. A few years back. There was a creature in the woods—massive. Wolf-like, but the body proportions were all off. I tried to hunt it, to chase it away, but it got me good." Will rolled up the sleeve of his T-shirt to reveal the jagged, faded scarring of a vicious animal bite, right over the muscle of his deltoid. 

"That's when the fevers started. Hallucinations. I'd have night sweats, terrors, and then I started sleepwalking. It scared my dogs.” _He’d_ scared them. The terror in their eyes had cut him deep, the foul scent of fear he couldn't escape from clouding his senses. “On the first full moon since it happened, I changed. Became something else, something different. Something I shouldn't." 

The sun was already setting. In the end it'd been a split decision to contact Dr. Lecter, a dire, last minute effort despite weeks of deliberation. He'd already wasted too much time… Will could feel it just beneath his skin, hot and hungry, waiting to claw its way out. "It's happened every full moon since then." 

"I don't suppose anyone has witnessed this transformation. Perhaps it's all in your head? Clinical lycanthropy has been heavily documented through—"

"This isn't psychosis, Doctor,” Will cut in. “I'm not paranoid or schizophrenic.” He’d expected as much from a psychiatrist – a sane, logical explanation for his delusions. Will began to breathe heavily, sweat glistening on his skin. "I don't need you to believe what I'm telling you. Just get these around me nice and tight. Make sure I can't get out. Round up my dogs, lock the door behind you, and get somewhere safe. The farther away, the better." 

Again, there was silence. Nothing but the sound of his own breathing and the noises of approaching nightfall. He could feel his eyes beginning to burn with irritation, quickly becoming bloodshot. 

"You said I could trust you. That you'd help me. I need to know if you can do that, Dr. Lecter." 

“I can,” Hannibal said reassuringly. “I will.” He grabbed one of the chains, lifted it, felt its weight while he thought about it all. Will wouldn’t be capable of breaking through these chains even if he _were_ a werewolf. 

Hannibal’s fingers caressed the steel, and he wondered if it could be true. He’d spent his whole life trying to find someone like him, someone not entirely human. Had studied the mind for centuries and seen patients who’d claimed to be werewolves; other kinds of therians and beasts, but all of them had simply been delusional, crushing his hopes over and over again. 

He had seen all manner of monsters while hunting at night, but had never been able to make contact. The opportunity was often squandered by the light of day, as beasts did not often show themselves in the sun. He knew better than anyone that monsters were nearly impossible to identify in their human forms.

Now he was almost afraid of believing that Will Graham, of all people, could be like him. _Of course_ Will could trust him, but Hannibal wasn’t leaving – if Will was truly a werewolf, he needed to see it with his own eyes, witness the transformation. Hannibal stepped closer and leaned in, his nose just barely brushing against Will’s hair as he inhaled deeply.

“Did you just smell me?” Will asked, frowning.

“Difficult to avoid,” Hannibal stated simply, straightening up. There _was_ something different about Will’s smell. He smelled like… Dog. _More so than usual_ , Hannibal thought. Judging by his scent and the convincing bite mark, Will’s story did seem plausible. In that case, Hannibal had a secret of his own to share. A curse turned blessing, gifted to him by an evil, ancient spirit. He wanted to show him that they were just alike, that Will didn’t have to be alone. Will Graham would be the first person to know his secret, the first person to know and see him completely.

“So,” Hannibal said, several trains of thought racing through his mind, the most prominent of them being what he and Will could do together. What they could _be_ together. But he had never tied a werewolf down, and he would never do this if Will wasn’t practically demanding it. Werewolves should be _free_. He sighed, deciding it would be pointless to argue with him for now. “You can imagine I’ve never done this before. I may need your guidance.” 

As Hannibal looked him up and down, Will knew he'd convinced him. It settled his nerves, slowed his heartbeat just a fraction. 

"What do you need me to do?" Hannibal asked. 

Will smiled, a small, sad curve of his mouth. His muscles were beginning to burn, but he tried to keep his body as relaxed as he could. 

"Use the line to tie my wrists down to the armrests. Then loop the wire and dock rope around my waist and the back of the chair. Tie everything in knots."

Hannibal gave him a look, then gathered the wire and rope. His eyes glimmered as he worked, securing Will to the chair, watching as he tied him up like an animal. 

"Get the shackles on my ankles," Will continued. "Don't worry about hurting me, I'll be fine. My legs need to be tied to the legs of the chair. Pin my shoulders to the chair's back with the straps—yeah, that's good. Use the cord around my chest. You can pull the wire through the locking hooks to secure the ends." 

The rest of the rope can go around my neck and under my arms. Slip it around the rungs, tie the ends to the wood. Finish off with the chains and padlocks. Simple enough." 

As the sun began to slip below the horizon, Will could feel his temperature rising. His clothes were soaked through with sweat, and he began to shiver, rattling the chair with each spasm. 

"If you could work a bit faster, Hannibal, that'd be"—Will let out a groan, toes curling against the carpet—"ideal."

Hannibal hummed quietly, but didn’t work any faster, still seeming completely calm. The only thing that could give him away was his quickening heartbeat. He hadn’t finished doing everything Will told him to, but had restrained Will enough so he couldn’t move. At least not until the full moon appeared in the sky. It wouldn't take long now, and Hannibal waited impatiently. 

“You see, Will, I’ve never been this close to a werewolf before,” he said, stepping back and letting the rest of the rope fall to the floor. He wouldn’t need it, whether Will was truly a werewolf or not. “Never seen one changing in front of my eyes. I’m very interested in seeing what you’ll become.” 

"You believe me now? That was fast. I haven't even"—Will bit back another moan of pain—"I haven't even changed yet." 

A Hunter’s Moon was rising, round and bright, a brilliant red-orange as it peeked above the horizon. Will tried to turn away from the sight. 

"You must be one of _those_ types," he grit out, teeth grinding. "I'd be more worried about your own safety than about... exploiting me." 

Hannibal seemed far too calm. If he believed him, why wasn't he scared? 

"You've got... One more chance to get out," Will huffed, and it’d already begun. 

His eyes pricked and stung with tears as they began to darken around their edges, outer rims growing black like a wolf's. The blue of his irises lightened to an icy hue, expanding with the rings around them to block out the whites of his eyes. The reflective surface of _tapetum lucidum_ tissue formed just behind his retinas, shining menacingly in the low light. 

Will threw his head back, the glistening skin of his throat exposed as he tried to keep from crying out at the building pain. This part was always the worst – bones lengthening, muscles growing, skin shifting and body twisting, making room for the change of form. This was what made him bigger. _Stronger_. 

His gums ached and throbbed, then bled, each tooth elongating, tapering to sharp points. His jaw widened just enough to make room for more teeth, carnassials erupting to shear and tear. His canines thickened and curved, upper and lower fangs growing to form intimidating weapons for grasping and holding down prey. He spit onto the floor, blood and saliva staining the carpet. 

The beds of his fingernails were already red with blood, falling away as long, sharp claws grew out to take their place. They scratched against the wood of the armrests, and it was a jarring sound. 

Distantly, Will could hear the whines and whimpers of his dogs, cowering together in the corner of his living room. He worried for them. He worried for Hannibal, though his intentions were unclear. 

Hannibal’s eyes were fixed on him, watching transfixed as Will changed. It was something he had only read about, and it was hypnotizing. He stepped closer, ignoring Will’s warning about his safety. Hannibal wasn’t afraid – he could be as deadly as any werewolf. He circled Will’s chair, watched Will struggle and thrash against the restraints. Hair grew along the back of his neck, slowly turning into thick fur and disappearing into his t-shirt like a wolf’s mane. Hannibal wanted to rip his clothes off and _touch_. 

Hannibal couldn’t hold back. He moved closer and reached for Will’s hair, slid his hand down his neck, his fingers sliding through the soft dark fur. Will groaned and arched against the cord around his chest, throwing his head back again, eyes glowing as he fixed his gaze on Hannibal. 

It was fascinating to see how much Will was changing, how strong he was becoming. Hannibal rested his hands on Will's shoulders, slid them down his upper arms to feel the muscles still growing, and Will growled next to his ear. Hannibal's heart raced with anticipation, and he inhaled deeply to smell Will's blood. So this is what Will was, and it was _real_. He doubted Will was even aware of his own potential, but Hannibal could easily see them hunting together. Could see Will, covered in the blood of their victims, their _human_ victims. Hannibal wouldn't have to feel alone anymore. 

He stepped back, circling the chair until he was in front of Will again, knowing that after the transformation was complete it wouldn't take long for Will to break free. 

“Beautiful,” he said, more to himself than to Will, but he knew Will could hear him. The dogs whined louder, but Hannibal ignored them. 

"Why're you doing this?" Will spat, but Hannibal didn't answer. He simply raised his chin and smiled down at him, like he was vindicated, and all Will could think of was how he wanted to dig his claws into his face and scratch away at his smug expression. 

He wondered if Hannibal had a death wish. _So be it_ , he thought. It was only a short matter of time before he changed completely. He could hear – could _smell_ – everything. Excitement had a potent scent, and Hannibal stunk of it. Still, he didn't smell like anything Will had encountered before. His own heartbeat was loud in his ears, slowing as his organs shifted and grew. His ears came to a point, cartilage building up and out, changing in size and shape until the broad, triangular ears of a wolf rose from his shaggy curls to perk up atop his head. Short but large, rounded at the tips and full of fur, they twitched at the noise around him. Will's muscles trembled and shook, body surging with agony and adrenaline. Soon the endorphins would flood his veins and it would cancel out the pain, making him feel good. Better than good. 

The sheer power, the forbidden pleasure of it, only made him more dangerous. 

He bit back a howl as his shoulders broadened and ribs expanded, and Will's clothes began to tear at the seams. There was the crack of joints, the pop of vertebrae in his back as they stretched and slightly realigned. The cord around his chest _snapped_ , wire fraying and splitting around his throat. Will tore through the straps at his shoulders with his teeth and spat out the pieces. 

The base of his spine lengthened, tailbone protruding to rip a hole through his shorts where a long, bushy tail grew straight out. He had bulked up with lean, smooth muscle, and it rippled underneath his skin as Hannibal stood, eyeing him like some sort of specimen. 

The sound of splintering wood filled the air as Will's claws dug deeper into the chair. He was able to double over, biting at the rope around his wrists and cutting through the thick fibers. 

Then Will straightened, rotating his head and panting heavily, neck cracking. The features of his face remained largely unchanged, aside from the curl of his lip, teeth bared, the wrinkle of his nose and brow furrowed in his rage. Still mostly hairless, outwardly he retained most of his humanoid shape and bipedal posture. Yet it was undeniable that he had changed, transforming into something of a great beast: larger now, with ears, tail, teeth and claws, thick patches of fur in areas where only naked skin and slight dustings of hair had been before. 

He could break free any moment, but Will held himself back. He didn't want to kill Hannibal, not really. It was what the animal in him wanted. He writhed against the rest of his restraints, a low growl rumbling in his chest. 

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," Will snarled, and his voice was lower now, deep and rough. His dogs yelped fearfully at the sound.

“Because I'm like you,” Hannibal said honestly, and for a second Will froze in his seat, a quiet gasp escaping his lips. 

For a moment his vision shook and blurred, but he fought the dizzying spin to keep Hannibal in his sights. A leathery blackness was spreading across his skin like ink bleeding onto a page, dark, pointed antlers with sharpened tips protruding from his head and high above him. 

The color drained from Hannibal's eyes, leaving them pale and milky. His hands were no longer that of a human's – fingers long and bony, tipped with shiny black claws that looked far deadlier than his own. Will could see him now, knew why he smelled nothing like a human. It was because he wasn't one. Hannibal Lecter was a monster, just like him.

“ _I've searched for someone like me—like us—for so long,_ ” Hannibal began, moving closer to Will, his white, dead eyes blind but all-seeing. This time, his mouth didn't move when he spoke. Will could hear Hannibal's voice _in his mind_ , a moaning gale that sent chills down his spine. Hannibal lifted a hand, and dark, elongated fingers caressed Will's cheek tenderly, claws barely brushing his skin. Surprisingly, Will sat still. Hannibal took advantage of it. 

“ _We don't have to be alone anymore, Will,_ ” he said. Will's blue eyes fixed themselves on him, glowing even brighter. “ _You don't have to go through this on your own. I could help you._ ” Hannibal moved his hands to Will's hair, wrapping a curl around one of his claws. 

“ _Think of everything we could do together_ ,” he continued. “ _Everything we could be. I could teach you how to gain self control…_ ” He let go of Will's hair and slid his claws down his neck.

 _Self control_. Will growled, anger flaring bright and hot inside him. In the blink of an eye he was pitching forward, slashing through wire and rope, the rest of his restraints falling away. Then he was lunging at Hannibal with his full weight, knocking him to the floor. Will gnashed his teeth, hackles raised and claws digging into his shoulders as he pinned him down. His breath against Hannibal's face, Will glared daggers into the unfamiliar eyes of another monster, a guttural noise escaping his throat. The creature only smiled up at him, all sharp, glistening rows of teeth, and Will opened his jaws, aching to bite into the glossy skin of his neck.

He could kill Hannibal right here. He _should_. 

Will jerked himself away instead, bolting for the stairs. He could only think to run, to get as much distance between him and Hannibal, his dogs as he could. The windows on the upper level weren't barred, and he crashed through the first he reached, bracing his arms in front of himself. Glass shattered and wood split, and Will scrambled out onto the roof, shaking glittering shards from his fur. The view of the moon was larger than life, an inescapable beacon in the sky that drove his inner beast. He crouched low, body burning up and blood pumping through him thick and hot. Will itched to track, to kill, guided by the moonlight. 

He could still smell Hannibal's scent. For a long moment he was still, panting into the chilly autumn air. The warm puffs of his breath were cloudy white against the darkness of the night, the rise and fall of his chest shallow and rapid. Will leapt from the roof, landing on all fours and taking off into the surrounding woods. 

He tore off the last shreds of his clothes, leaving them in tatters on the forest floor. 

_God help me_ , Will thought as he belted through the thick underbrush. _God help anyone who gets in my way._

Hannibal slowly got to his feet and made his way to the door. Will's dogs were too scared to follow him, so he didn't worry about them. He stepped outside, looked up at the moon and smiled to himself. He wondered if Will had ever seen blood in the moonlight. Honing in on Will's scent, Hannibal followed him into the woods. 

Will was determined to run away, but Hannibal moved faster, and it didn't take long to find him weaving through the trees. Hannibal followed him like a ghost, dark as the night itself, but Will's bright eyes picked up on every movement. 

“ _Will,_ ” Hannibal called, a low, haunting whistle of the breeze through the branches. He stepped closer, carefully. “ _You can run away from me, but you can't run away from who you are. What you are._ ” Hannibal stopped as Will growled at him again. “ _You know I can help you, Will. Teach you how to control yourself. How to hunt. You'd never be alone again._ ”

Will could hear Hannibal's voice carried on the howling wind. He saw him fully now – he appeared even more monstrous than before, with nothing left of his human facade: no clothes, no combed back hair or expensive accessories, no person suit to trick his senses. No more pretending and nothing left to hide, the both of them bare and exposed. Hannibal's pitch-black skin was stretched tight across his frame, and he moved like a stealthy shadow through the pines. The bones of his ribcage were pronounced, but he was not without a lean musculature. 

The thought of himself under Hannibal's wing made Will's stomach twist. He didn't want to know what kind of monster Hannibal would seek to mold him into. There was nothing good that could come of them together. Only chaos, violence and death. 

"I don't need your help," Will hissed, and dared to prowl closer. If he were going to be pursued, he'd forget about holding himself back. "I know how to hunt"—Will ran his tongue over gleaming fangs—"I'm doing it right now." 

As he straightened to his full height, it dawned on Will that whatever Hannibal was, he was not a creature that could be preyed on with ease. His antlers were sharp enough to run him through, and it would be wise to avoid those teeth and massive claws. Hannibal was a great deal taller than him, but he lacked the sheer muscle mass Will had gained through his transformation. Two apex predators, lost in the denseness of the forest. But Will had the advantage. 

He rushed forward until their bodies met, clashing together with a powerful impact, pale skin and dark fur against shiny sable. Will tried to pin him against the trunk of a tree, but Hannibal was agile and difficult to get a hold on. 

Hannibal wouldn't be able to push Will away, but he was faster, and managed to twist out of his grip with ease and move away from any compromising obstacles. Hannibal took a few more steps back, increasing the distance between them. Will was strong and knew the woods very well, but Hannibal had centuries of experience. He was sure Will didn't stand a chance against him. 

“ _I'm not the one you want to hunt,_ ” Hannibal said. “ _Not the kind of living thing you thirst for… you're like me._ ” Hannibal knew of Will's dark side even before he found out Will was a werewolf. He knew that, being a monster or not, Will would only feel satisfied and _complete_ when he accepted his true self. “ _Have you ever killed someone, Will? Sank your teeth into their necks, tasted their warm blood in your mouth? Felt the exact moment they ceased breathing?_ ”

Will's eyes glowed at him again, and Hannibal grinned, baring the razor-edges of his own vicious, pointed teeth. Hannibal could picture them hunting together, running together into the night, tracking people down and deciding who to kill. He imagined not having to hide anymore, having company while he tore out his victims’ throats and ate their flesh raw, blood dribbling down his chin. Having _Will's_ company. Someone who could be as deadly as him, someone who thirsted for blood and murder as much as he did. 

It was something Will tried not to think about, but in his dreams he'd seen it: his own savage form, standing over piles of bodies strewn about this way and that. This was the carnage he would leave behind if he let the wolf take over. He'd felt the hunger, the thrill of taking a life, unable to hold himself back. There’d been a grandiosity to his actions that had no right to feel as real as they had – it terrified him to think this could be what the beast wanted most. He'd try to fight it for as long as he could, with what little conscience he still possessed. 

"Stay away from me, Hannibal," Will rumbled in warning. The fur of his mane stood on end, ears pulled forward and tail raised high. "I'm nothing like you." 

But Hannibal wasn't so easily discouraged. He moved in a blur, stalking him on nimble, hoofed-feet even as Will continued to make his way through the trees. Twigs snapped and leaves rustled, the scent of damp, musty earth and decomposition nearly as strong as the musk and heat of the creature skirting around the edges of his vision. Logs and foliage lay atop the soil in a natural state of decay, and Will dug his feet into the dirt. 

He wasn't willing to play Hannibal's games. Lowering his center of gravity, he splayed one hand out against the cold ground, the other outstretched at his side. He made a show of sharpening his claws, dragging them slowly down the bark of a tree to strip it bare in long, fibrous curls. Hannibal was a fluid blackness underneath the moonlight, but Will had never seen him more clearly. 

Will rushed forward, charging and snapping his jaws, but it did not have the intimidating effect he had hoped. Instead, Hannibal used his momentum against him, waiting until he came in close enough to sidestep around his body... Before he knew it, Will was being pushed hard against a sturdy pine, rough, jagged tree bark scraping against his back and shoulders. The coppery smell of his own blood made his nostrils flare, and he grit his teeth at the sting. This creature – _Hannibal_ – was so much stronger than he looked, the thin build and towering height a misleading measure of his capacity. 

Hannibal's hand found Will's neck and he wrapped his long, black fingers around it, his body pressing hard against Will's. He looked down at Will's face, forcing his hand tighter against his throat as Will tried to push him away. The fur on Will's chest tickled his skin, and Hannibal craved more contact. He wanted Will all for himself, as a werewolf _and_ as a man. He never wanted to let Will go. But Will hadn't yet answered his question. 

“ _You're trying to hide your true self_.” Hannibal leaned in closer, and his voice sounded lower in Will's head. “ _You're hiding from yourself. But I see you, Will._ ” Hannibal's free hand rested on Will's waist, and Hannibal squeezed him, sharp claws digging into his skin, making him bleed just a little bit more. 

Will was so warm against him, all strong muscle and soft fur. Hannibal resisted the urge to run his fingers through the fur on his chest, to touch and explore Will's body. Will wouldn't let him. Still, Hannibal would take what he could get. 

“ _I can help you feel good about who you are._ ” Hannibal smiled against Will's ear, the fur brushing against his lips and his breath tickling Will's skin. He couldn't resist opening his mouth and biting down on Will's ear with sharp teeth, just hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood. He chewed on it softly, pulling before releasing it again. “ _Come and hunt with me,_ ” he insisted, his voice the faint whisper of the wind.

Will shuddered, eyes wild and ears swiveling back to lie flat against his head as he tried to free himself from Hannibal's chokehold. 

"Stop," he barked out, but his anger was only a mask for his fear. He was so close to Hannibal's neck, so _close_ to the vulnerable flesh he longed to puncture with his teeth. Hollow with hunger, he could imagine tearing into another monster. His own claws dug into the pitch-black skin of the creature's arm, and he tried to shred it as he had the tree trunk – the skin was surprisingly thick, almost rubbery in texture – but with enough pressure and insistence, he was finally able to tear the hands away from his neck. 

They _both_ smelled of blood now, and it flipped a switch in the primitive part of Will's brain. He lunged forward to seize Hannibal by the throat, biting down just hard enough to reinforce his threat. For a moment Hannibal conceded, standing still with Will's mouth latched onto his skin. He could feel the vibration of Will's growling, the points of his fangs threatening to pierce his skin. Without panic Hannibal dug a talon into Will's shoulder, and he released him with a yelp. 

It made the wolf see red. 

Will tried to push the black beast to its knees, but Hannibal only managed to gore him in the side with one of his antlers. With a snarl, Will was upon him in a frenzy, flipping him onto his stomach, pressing his hot body flush against Hannibal’s. 

"I could kill you," Will said, brandishing his claws. "I could rip your throat out with my teeth. Don't play games with me—I don't want what you're selling.” 

Hannibal bucked once and strong jaws immediately clamped down onto the back of his neck, until he ceased to struggle, dripping wet blackness onto the leaves. 

Hannibal's groan was barely loud enough for Will to hear, and he wasn't sure if it meant pain or pleasure. Hannibal felt his own blood running down his neck as Will bit him harder, but he kept still, submissive to Will's strength. He doubted that Will would kill him, that he even wanted to, but the thought that Will _could_ kill him, that he was strong enough to do it only aroused Hannibal and made him want Will more. 

He felt Will's body pressed up against his own, fur tickling his skin as he moved. Will's cock was against his backside, and Hannibal moved his hips slowly, deliberately rubbing against him, spindly fingers curling against the forest floor. He felt more than heard a low rumble coming from Will's chest, and still Will didn't let go of his neck. Hannibal thought that dying like this wouldn't be so bad at all. 

He realized he wanted Will _inside_ him, taking him apart with rough thrusts and sharp bites. He wanted Will to let the wolf inside him take control, and Hannibal would gladly be at his mercy, because it would be fascinating to watch him – to _feel_ him. _See_ him for what he truly was now. They were equals. 

“ _What do you want from me, then, Will?_ ” he asked as he continued to rub against Will and felt him growing harder with each movement. His own cock twitched and hardened against the forest floor, and his heart raced. He had never been like this with another monster before. 

Will relinquished his hold on Hannibal's neck, keeping him pinned with the heaviness of his body. 

"Your submission," Will answered, muscles rolling underneath sleek fur and balmy skin. His aching cock teased between his prey's legs, wet at the tip and leaking freely as the urge to claim him grew. Right here in the open, against the hard ground like a pair of animals. The scent of Hannibal, helpless beneath him on all fours, was something he couldn't resist.

Will found himself salivating, slickness smearing against taut skin, and he couldn't keep from rolling his hips, panting hotly against Hannibal's ear. 

"I want you just like this, taking what I give you.” Will raised onto his knees, claws scraping down Hannibal's back until strong hands held him by the hips. "Don't move." 

He didn't think twice about it, pulling back and spreading Hannibal open before he leaned in and lapped eagerly at his hole. His tongue was wet and soft, longer and flatter than a human's and so so _hot_ , making a mess of him as Hannibal arched and trembled. Will continued to lave him open, broad, insistent stripes of his tongue to relax the tight ring of muscle. Then he was dipping inside, licking like he couldn't get enough, drooling his own viscous saliva to ease the way. 

Will's claws dug into the creature's backside, and then he was bending over him, settling front to back as his teeth latched onto the nape of Hannibal’s neck. He mounted him the way a beast would in the wild. Will was so hard he didn't even have to guide his cock inside – only pressed forward, hot and searching, until he found the clenching tightness where Hannibal opened. He finally sunk inch by agonizing inch into the slippery clutch of Hannibal's hole, so warm where his insides gripped him like a vise. With a snap of his hips he pushed his cock in deeper, until he had nearly bottomed out, and then only continued to nudge forward. 

Hannibal let out a quiet moan, mostly in pain, but he knew the pleasure would come once his body adapted to Will's cock. It felt so big and Hannibal felt full, and as the pain decreased he was sure he would never get tired of _this_. 

Having sex with Will in the woods hadn't been his original idea, but he submitted the way Will wanted him to, accepted what Will was giving him. It was completely different than hunting and killing humans, but it felt just as good. Will held his hips tightly and started thrusting into his body, and Hannibal's sharp claws buried in the ground as he held back a loud cry. 

Hannibal pushed back against him, pressing his own chest to the ground as he moved his hips to take Will in deeper, and he wanted, needed, would beg for Will to come inside him if necessary, to knot and bite him. He would never submit to anyone, had never done it before Will. But seeing Will like this was too addictive and arousing, and Hannibal would let Will fuck him like this every night if Will wanted to. Will's claws sank into his hips and Hannibal groaned quietly with each of Will's rough thrusts. 

With the creature's great antlers high in the air, Will growled and wrapped his hands around the crown of jet black bone, careful of the sharp tips that already dripped his blood. He couldn't feel the puncture wound in his side, focused only on taking Hannibal, hard, fast – owning him here in the dirt and decaying leaves along the forest floor. It was thrilling in a desperate, animal way. The powerful, lithe body of another predator, fever-hot and perfect around his stiff cock. Will rutted into him like a wild thing, overtaken with the primal lust that surged through his veins, and he knew that a monster like him wouldn't become a casualty of the wolf. 

Still, Will claimed him as if he could, snarling and handling him with the rough self-assurance of an alpha, pulling out almost completely before ramming back inside. As if he could breed this beast, each claiming thrust setting them deeper into the ground. His pace only began to falter as he felt the pleasure climbing steeply, cradled and coiling tight in his pelvis. With the first stirrings of his orgasm spurring him on, Will cleaved open his prey every time he sunk in deep, the base of his cock beginning to swell with blood. He was nearing completion, throwing his head back to pant into the frigid night, and shortened the pumping of his hips to staccato bursts. 

The sounds of one beast dominating another echoed like howling through the trees, and Will once again leaned in with teeth bared, biting down hard on the scruff of Hannibal’s neck as he mated him frantically. Powerfully corded thighs smacked against Hannibal's flesh, the slap of skin and wet sucking noises branding the stillness of the woods with their carnality. Will breathed harshly through his nose, balls heavy and drawing tight as his rhythm stuttered. He would knot him, would force himself inside, sheathing his cock completely as he filled Hannibal to the brim with each pulse of his release. Will would _mark_ him.

It was exactly what Hannibal needed, what he craved the most. He groaned louder now as Will continued to thrust into him, stretching him even more as his knot grew larger. The way Will was biting the back of his neck made it impossible for him to move, the pain was sharp and it felt as if Will's teeth sank deeper into his flesh every time he moved. More blood, now combined with Will's drool, ran slowly down his neck, falling onto the leaves. It hurt and it felt good at the same time and Hannibal wanted it all. 

“ _Will,_ ” came Hannibal’s disembodied voice, and he closed his eyes as he took what Will was giving him, shaking in his arms as Will's cock slid over a sweet spot inside him, and he knew this was all he would need to come. Will's knot was swelling more with each thrust, forcing Hannibal open for him, pushing harder into him each time. 

Will slammed into him one more time, his growl muffled by Hannibal's flesh in his mouth as he breached him with his knot. It swelled completely with Hannibal clenching down around him, his own blood staining Will’s chin. He felt Will twitching inside him as he came, the wide base of his cock pressing against his prostate – Hannibal trembled underneath Will's body, coming in hot spurts onto the leaves, a strangled cry ringing in Will’s ears. 

Will wouldn't be able to pull out of him for a while now, but it didn't stop him from rocking his hips again, rubbing against Hannibal's insides until he came again, and Hannibal shook and moaned weakly with oversensitivity, clenching harder around him. 

Will kept his rival in his jaws until he had emptied inside him completely, pressed in deep, held within the tight space he'd made for himself sheathed in Hannibal’s heat. Only when his body had nothing left to give did his hips still, proud tail raised high in his conquest. Sated, the pressure of his bite waned, and he tore his bloody teeth away from Hannibal's neck. Will set to gently licking the wound as if in recompense, finally breaking through the haze of what had been a feral impulse. It had served its purpose – he felt himself grow calm, encouraged by the quiet subjugation of the beast beneath him. The willing surrender of such an otherworldly creature, mystic and horrendous in its beauty, was intoxicating… So much so that he wished to keep him. 

To see and appreciate the truth of him, unmasked. Equal in their monstrosity. 

After he had lapped away the blood from the beast's skin, Will pulled out, his spend welling up to trickle from where he had fervently fucked Hannibal open. Trading one animal desire for another, he'd managed not to kill anyone. His hunger couldn't tell the difference. 

A barred owl called into the night, swooping down with feathers flapping to catch prey of its own. Will fixed his eyes Hannibal, who turned to face him with pale eyes as full as the moon. 

Teeth flashed in the moonlit night, and they smiled at one another, wicked and wolfish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come say hi to us on tumblr: [empathalitis](http://empathalitis.tumblr.com/) and [cannibalcuisine](http://cannibalcuisine.tumblr.com/).


End file.
